Behind The Mask
by filmgurl2008
Summary: While Jack is at a fair with his brothers he is raped by a man in a mask. The whole thing is seen by Bobby...but his brother didn't do anything to stop it. Why? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Behind the Mask

**Pairings: **Bobby X Jack.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Slash (maleXmale), Graphic sex, Graphic dub-non con-rape, Language.

**Summary: **While Jack is at a fair with his brothers he is raped by a man in a mask. The whole thing is seen by Bobby...but his brother didn't do anything to stop it. Why? And why won't Bobby even talk to Jack anymore? Is it because his brother could tell he liked it and was disgusted by him? Two years later and things aren't any better between Jack and Bobby. But what happens when that mask is found in Bobby's bedroom?

* * *

Chapter One: The Fair.

Jack hurried down the metal steps out of the exit gate from the rollercoaster. This was the first time he had been to a fair...and he loved it! He had been on the dodgems twice, on the ferries wheel three times and he had just finished his fifth time on the big rollercoaster. He wanted to go on it again. He loved the loopy bits, even though it felt like he was going to fall out of his seat most of the time...he really liked going upside down on it. And it wasn't just because he got to hold Bobby's hand. After the first time on it, he had told his big brother that he wanted to go again but he didn't like feeling like he was going to fall...so Bobby had dragged him onto the ride and as soon as they were buckled in and the headlock was in place, his brother had taken hold of his hand and said, _"Keep hold of me and I won't let you fall." _Of course Jack's cheeks had heated up and Bobby had called him a fairy...but he was still glad he got to hold Bobby's hand.

As he hurried out of the last gate, his eye caught one of the little shop stalls. He stopped following his brothers and walked over to the stall, weaving in and out of the crowds of people. When he reached the stall he rested his hands on the wood table and stretched up on the tips of his toes, trying to see all of the things on the curtain behind the stall owner. It was a mask shop. If he was right, it was a Japanese stall. The owner looked Japanese and judging by the faces of the masks, they were also Japanese. But that didn't really matter, he liked the masks. He looked over them all...they were so pretty and different to anything he had ever seen before. He stopped looking over them all when his too blue eyes landed on the red one. The mask was a face of a Dragon, it had horns and teeth and it was red. It was kind of scary, but he liked that one best. "'Cuse me, hey dude, how much is that one?" Jack asked, pointing to the mask.

The guy behind the stall half-turned and pointed to the red Dragon mask. "This one?" He asked with a slight accent.

Jack nodded eagerly.

"Twenty-five."

Jack's mouth dropped. "Twenty-five? You got t' be kiddin' me!"

The guy shook his head and shrugged. "It is handmade and porcelain, you will not find one cheaper my young little friend."

Jack sighed and sunk down, so he was standing on his feet properly. He shoved his hand in his jean-shorts pocket and dug the rest of his money out. He looked over the change and counted it. He frowned. He only had five left...it wasn't even half. Maybe he could ask Bobby? He scoffed at the idea. Like hell Bobby would buy it for him. Just as he sighed again, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He knew this hand.

"Y' damn little fairy, Jackie! Had me worried shitless! One minute y' were there and the next y' were gone, don't fuckin' do that, kid." Bobby said loudly, but he didn't sound angry...he sounded more worried -at least that's what it sounded like to Jack.

"Sorry." Jack said quietly. He wanted to ask for the mask, but Bobby had already spent loads on him today. He had paid him into the fair and then bought him dinner and some cotton candy not too long ago. It wasn't fair to ask for more...even if he did really want the Dragon mask.

Bobby frowned down at his little brother. "What's up? This fucker didn't say an'thing to y', did he?" He asked as he looked at the guy behind the stand.

Jack shook his head. "I was just looking at the cool mask...but it's too much." Okay, so he didn't feel right asking for the mask directly, but he could hint. That wasn't bad, right?

Bobby cocked an eyebrow at his baby brother. "Cool mask?" He looked at the masks that were on the curtain behind the stall. His eyes landed on a red Dragon one...that one, that was the one Jackie wanted. "Kid, these things are fuckin' freaky. Y' shit y'self if y' woke up and saw that in y' bedroom." He said, chuckling lightly.

Jack frowned up at his brother. "No I wouldn't!"

Bobby gave Jack a look that said he didn't believe him one bit. "The red one, right? How much is it?"

"Twenty-five."

"Twenty-five! Y' shitting me?"

Jack shook his head. "It's handmade and porcelain."

"So?" Bobby asked. He didn't get why Jack wanted to waste money on a stupid mask. "C'mon, Jackie, let's go. Y' don't need that freaky thing." He took hold of Jack's wrist and started walking away from the stall.

"It's not freaky!" Jack said and yanked on his wrist, trying to get out of Bobby's grasp. "I like it. It's cool."

Bobby scoffed. "It ain't _cool _Jackie, only freak-shows walk around wearing something like that."

Jack frowned deeply. "Don't be so mean. And I wouldn't walk around the streets wearing it! I just want it." He took a step away from Bobby. "I ain't a freak-show." He added quietly, hurt. He just liked the mask, what was the big deal? Okay, he couldn't buy it...but did Bobby have to rip it to shreds, just because he liked it?

"I never said _you_ were, Jackie, It's just-,"

"Just what, Bobby? You call me a fairy and now I'm a freak-show because I like a mask!" Jack said loudly. He wasn't sure where this outburst was coming from...but he couldn't stop himself. "Oh, and why am I a fairy? Oh yeah, because of how I dress and-," He was going to go on about how Bobby and the others called him a fairy because he was the youngest and he liked to be cuddled and things like that, when Bobby interrupted him.

"I could call y' something worse with how y' dress, Jackie." Bobby muttered.

Jack stepped closer to Bobby, looking up at him with a hurt expression. "What's that supposed t' mean?"

Bobby ran a hand over his face, agitated; this wasn't what he'd planned for tonight, he was supposed to be treating Jack because he'd been doing good in school...not arguing because of some stupid fucking mask. "Jack, I ain't been funny or an'thing but look at y', you're always wearin' something short or tight...there are a lot things I could call y' instead of fairy, and I call y' that because I don't mean it like that."

Jack knew exactly what Bobby was talking about...and it made his heart sink. Was that really how Bobby saw him? As someone who dressed like he did on purpose...someone who wore short shorts just to get attention. Surely, Bobby knew that wasn't why he dressed like he did. His big brother knew what had happened to him before he became a Mercer...so how could Bobby say something like that? "You know why I dress like I do...I like my cloths and Mom says it's okay to dress however I want...b-because you won't let anyone hurt me anymore...w-why would you...?"

"Ah, Jackie, I...I didn't mean it like that, I-,"

"Hey guys," Angel said as he came up beside Jack, with Jerry. "We been lookin' for y'."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jerry asked as he looked at his youngest brother.

"Bobby, you jerk!" Jack yelled and took off as fast as he could in the opposite direction of his brothers.

"Damn it." Bobby mumbled angrily. He was an idiot. He looked at the mask stall and sighed. The red Dragon one.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Bobby!" Jack mumbled as he walked through the dark ally. It was past ten and it was pitch back, but he could make out enough to know where he was going. He had thought his big brother would have come after him...but obviously he was wrong. He didn't want Bobby to think he was some kind of attention whore or something...especially one that wants _that_ kind of attention. How could his big brother even think that, especially after everything he had been through? He shook his head. He had to do what his mother was always telling him to do. If he had a problem...don't get mad and don't run away, face it head on. He had to talk to Bobby. He had to find out if that was how his brother really thought of him. He couldn't lose Bobby. He needed his big brother.

He wiped at the angry and hurt tears that had been flowing steadily since he had ran from his brothers. He stopped walking. What was that? He looked around slowly...was there someone else around here? He had only just heard the footsteps, but he _had _heard them. He started walking again. There they were. The footsteps. He stopped and spun around. "Who's the-!" He froze. What the hell! There was someone there...someone wearing the same red Dragon mask he had wanted. He couldn't see anything other than the mask the person was wearing, but he knew it was a man. The man in the mask took a step forward...and so did he. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he started to panic. The guy was still walking closer to him. He turned around and ran. What the hell was this guy's problem? He needed Bobby. He needed his big brother to be here and kick this guy's ass for scaring him. He ran faster...Bobby wasn't here. Bobby wasn't coming.

He gasped sharply as he fell face first onto the hard concrete floor. He pushed himself onto his knees, wheezing slightly. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he jerked away. He scrambled backwards until his back collided with a brick wall. Stupid damn ally, he knew he should have taken the main streets instead of the back ones. This wasn't fair. This shouldn't be happening. He should be at the fair with Bobby. His breathing was deep...and his eyes widened in fear as he watched the masked man look him up and down. He looked down at himself...and swallowed deeply; Bobby was right, he shouldn't wear such short cloths because right now the guy in the mask could see straight up his shorts, with how he was pressed against the wall and his legs pulled up but spread slightly. He stayed frozen to the spot as the man moved closer to him and knelt down in front of him.

The Dragon reached his arm out and gently traced the cut on Jack's knee. He kept his eyes on the kid's face, he watched him stare back at him with wide frightened too blue eyes. His hand slid over Jack's knee and down his thigh, and across to his crotch. He placed the palm of his hand over where Jack's member was...and squeezed roughly. He watched the kid gasp loudly, almost shocked...and his cheeks heat up beautifully. He leaned forward and nuzzled the nose of the mask into the kid's neck, while his hand squeezed once more at his crotch before moving up to start tugging at the short denim shorts.

"No! Don't! Stop it!" Jack said loudly, finally finding his voice and trying to push the Dragon away. It didn't work.

The dragon yanked the shorts and boxers past the kid's knees and then lifted his legs up over his head, resting the legs on his shoulders. He ran his hands over Jack's bum, pulling him forward. He pushed the kid's top up, running the masks nose up the pale stomach.

Jack shivered...and it wasn't from fear. The Dragon's hands felt familiar, they were rough and callous...but they were been gentle. He gasped as he felt one of those hands grip his hair and pull his head back, giving the mask more room to nuzzle his neck. Damn it, this Dragon nuzzling his neck and rubbing against him was making him hard. No, _had_ made him hard. He was hard. How could he be hard?

The Dragon used his free hand to undo his belt and jeans, before pulling his hard cock out from his boxers and positioned himself at Jack's entrance. He lifted his head away from the kid's neck, looking down into those too blue eyes.

"No, p-please, don't," Jack begged...but it was only half-heartedly. He frowned as he saw the Dragon swallow thickly. What was that about? Wasn't that what you did when you were unsure of something? He didn't have time to dwell on his confusion as the Dragon slammed his hard thick length into him. He screamed out. Shit. That hurt so much. He felt like his opening was on fire and it was spreading through his insides. His breathing was deepening.

The Dragon pulled out and then slammed back into Jack, hard.

It wasn't long before the pain started to fade...after all, this wasn't the first time Jack had been through something like this...but it was the first time the attacker had made him feel like this. It was the hands, he was sure of it. He was...he was starting to...enjoy it. The Dragon was still pounding into him and one of his hands was wrapped around his hard cock, stroking and pulling and twisting. His breath started to come out in pants and moans. He gripped at the Dragon's shoulders and moaned louder.

The Dragon heard Jack moan...and he pushed into him harder and rougher. His free hand was stroking the kid's cheek and neck.

After a few more rough thrusts from the Dragon, Jack came. He was panting and arching up into the Dragon's body...he could feel the man's muscles under his shirt. He moaned again when he felt the Dragon's cum shoot deep into him. He stared at the Dragon mask...and lifted his hand slowly, reaching towards the mask. Who was behind it?

Everything went black.

* * *

Jack's eyes opened slowly. He groaned. Damn, his ass hurt. He looked around slightly. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but it couldn't have been long because it was still dark and the cum leaking out of his bum was still liquid and not hard. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly as he did. He turned his head as he heard footsteps. His eyes widened. Oh crap.

Bobby was standing at the end of the ally, not three feet away from him. Had Bobby seen him been raped? Had Bobby seen him _enjoying _it?

He stared at his brother, his too blue eyes wide and scared and worried. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing left his lips. He couldn't speak. He couldn't tell Bobby it wasn't what it looked like...even though it was. He couldn't tell Bobby he was sorry. He couldn't tell his brother he needed him to hug him and tell him it was okay.

Bobby stared at his baby brother for only a few moments before he turned and left the ally, leaving Jack all alone.

Jack's breath caught and tears fell from his eyes. Yeah, there was no way his big brother hadn't seen what had happened...and he was disgusted by it. He covered his face with his hands and cried.

* * *

End of chapter one!

Thanks for reading! Right, erm, well I don't think people are going to like how this wraps up very much...but it's how I had it in my head so...I guess I'm keeping it that way, lol. I can't really explain how and why right now without telling you all what's going to happen...but this was inspired by a yaoi manga, and it's not real it's just a fic so please, please don't take it seriously! :{ oh, and it's only going to be three chaps long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Two Years Later.

Jack walked in through the front door, kicking his trainers off before bending down to put them on the shoe rack. He dropped his backpack onto the floor and as he started to shrug his coat off, his eyes landed on the kitchen down the hall. He was leaving...again. He stared into the kitchen, watching his oldest brother putting his leather jacket on. He knew Bobby had heard him come in from school...and that was why he was leaving.

Bobby looked up, and saw Jack watching him. He stared back at Jack for only a few seconds before looking away and leaving the house through the back door.

Jack sighed and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. Ever since _that night_ Bobby hadn't said more than two words to him at one time. He didn't stay in the house if he could help it when Jack was home and he did his very best to never be in the same room or anywhere near Jack.

He wasn't his brother anymore.

He still loved Bobby and he wanted them to be okay again, just like they used to be. He wanted Bobby to hold his hand, to cuddle him, to lay down in his bed next to him and hold him when he was scared. He wanted to talk to his big brother again. He wanted to be able to come home and just sit on the couch next to him. But...he knew that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. Bobby hated him. Bobby was _disgusted_ by him.

He rubbed at his eyes and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and hurried to his bed, lying down on his back. He knew why Bobby was disgusted by him...he knew Bobby had seen him with the Dragon. He shut his eyes tightly. The Dragon mask flashed in his mind. He breathed out heavily. He wanted Bobby back...but he couldn't get the Dragon out of his head. He knew it was wrong, and disgusting...but it was those hands. He could still remember the Dragon's hands running up his legs and touching him.

He spread his legs and slipped his hand under his jeans and boxers. Damn, he had only just started thinking about the Dragon and he was hard already. This was so wrong. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock as he remembered the Dragon doing the same.

He wanted to know who had been behind that mask. He wanted to know why Bobby had just watched and not saved him. He wanted to know why those hands had been so familiar.

He moaned as he remembered the Dragon mask nuzzling his neck...and he came.

No wonder Bobby was disgusted by him.

* * *

Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily before opening them. He sighed. He needed to get changed...but he needed a shower first. He yawned as he slid off of the bed. Maybe he should try and talk to his big brother...maybe he'd tell him why they weren't close anymore.

Jack cringed. Of course Bobby would tell him why they weren't close anymore, he could literally hear Bobby's voice in his head saying, _"Not only did y' let some guy fuckin' rape y' but y' fuckin' enjoyed it! Y' fuckin' disgusting, Jack!". _He sighed deeply knowing Bobby would say something really close to that. He couldn't ask his brother why they weren't close anymore...he didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Once he was in the bathroom, he pulled his top up over his head and dropped it to the floor. He leaned over the bathtub and switched the shower on before un-doing his jeans and pushing them to the floor. He hurried into the bathtub and under the hot spray of the water.

He wondered who had been behind the Dragon mask. Was the guy just a sick pervert or...was he someone who wanted Jack so bad, he couldn't help but force him? He kind of hoped it was the second one, because then he hadn't been getting off to the memory of some perverts hands for the last two years. But...who would want him that bad?

* * *

Bobby could hear the shower running as soon as he walked through the front door. He kicked his shoes off and hurried up the steps to his room. He slammed the door behind him.

He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

He looked over to the wardrobe...the black ribbon from _that thing_ was dangling over the edge again. He clenched his jaw and walked over to the wardrobe and reached up, meaning to push the ribbon back up and out of sight...but _that thing _fell from the high wardrobe down onto the floor. He felt his stomach drop; he was going to throw up.

The blue Dragon mask lay on the floor, as he stared down at it.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since the shower had stopped, surely Jack was in his room now. Bobby left his bedroom, leaving the door open behind him and crossing the hall to the bathroom. He needed to pee and he still felt sick. He opened the bathroom door and froze.

Shit. Fucking. Shit.

He stood staring at the sight in front of him; his baby brother was standing in the middle of the small room with the towel in his hand as he dried his arm off. Bobby could see everything. He could _remember_ everything.

* * *

Jack heard the bathroom door open quickly, he looked up to see who had entered the room but he didn't have time to cover himself up. His eyes widened. Crap. It was Bobby. He saw Bobby's eyes run down his body, and his cheeks heated up. He knew he should move the towel and cover himself up, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to Bobby's face. His big brother looked so angry, so...so..._so disgusted_.

Jack's heart dropped. So Bobby wasn't just disgusted that he had liked what that man had done to him...but he was disgusted by his very body too.

He felt tears prickle his eyes and that made him able to move. He wrapped the towel around his waist, quickly. "H-hey, err, you want the room?"He watched the way his big brother just stared at him before turning to leave the bathroom. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to make it right. "Bobby, wait!" He said loudly as he rushed out of the room. He watched his brother stop walking away but he didn't turn to face him. "I...I-I know w-what y-you saw was bad...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Bobby!" He yelled as tears fell from his eyes. He wanted his brother back.

He watched as Bobby turned his head to look at him. He felt a bit of hope...maybe Bobby really would forgive him now he had apologised. His eyes widened as he saw his brother's expression, his angry look from moments ago had deepened.

"You're sorry?" Bobby asked, his voice hardly audible.

Jack swallowed thickly; he had a bad feeling. He nodded. "Y-yeah."

"What the hell-! Are you fuckin' kidding me! You're sorry? Y' fuckin' stupid, Jack! Do you really think I blame y' for what happened!" Bobby yelled.

Jack jumped at the tone in Bobby's voice. What the heck? If Bobby didn't blame him for what had happened...why had he started acting differently around him? "But...then why...I don't..." He paused, not knowing what to say.

"That wasn't your fault, Jack."

"Then why did you start been different?" Jack asked and moved closer to Bobby, reaching for his big brother's arm. Bobby stepped away from Jack. He looked at his brother's face, upset.

"I gotta go." Bobby mumbled and left the house.

Jack just stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks. What the heck was that about? How could Bobby not blame him for what happened? He shook his head and turned slowly to go back to the bathroom...but something in Bobby's room caught his eyes. He frowned and walked into the room.

His eyes widened and his legs gave out. He fell to the floor. What the hell? How was _this_ here? _Why_ was it here? He reached his hand out, shaking slightly, and picked up the familiar mask. He stared at the blue Dragon's face. Had Bobby found the guy who'd hurt him? Had he got the guy back? Or was Bobby the...

He shook his head and shoved himself up onto his feet. He ran from the room to his own, mask still in his hand. He needed to talk to his brother. He had to find out.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading and stuff!


End file.
